Magical Abilities
Magical Abilities are tools that monsters use, that humans can learn if their descendant had a monster caged inside of them, and the monster had that ability. Lightning, one of the seven basic abilities, one who is able to use this ability would be able to emit lightning through their body. Earth, one of the seven basic abilities, one who is able to use this ability would be able to shoot stone and dirt through and up out of the ground. Water, one of the seven basic abilities, one who is able to use this ability would be able to emit Water through their body and shoot it out from bodies of water. Fire, one of the seven basic abilities, one who is able to use this ability would be able to emit Fire through their body and not take damage to their own fire. Wind, one of the seven basic abilities, one who is able to use this ability would be able to emit Wind through their body and control it at will. Light, one of the seven basic abilities, one of the two abilities that Humans and Demons cannot use, one who is able to use this ability would be able to control and emit light through their body. Dark, one of the seven basic abilities, one of the two abilities that Humans and Gods cannot use, one who is able to use this ability would be able to control and emit darkness through their body and surroundings. Dual Abilities Black Fire, A stronger and more powerful Fire. A combination of Fire and Dark. Currently it is used by Hen. Black Lightning, A stronger and more powerful Lightning. A combination of Lightning and Dark. Currently it is used by Light's Shadow. Lava, A unique element. A combination of Earth and Fire. Currently it is used by The Candleman. Wood, A stronger and more powerful Earth-like element. A combination of Water and Earth. Currently it is used by Forest Wanderers. Black Lightning, A stronger and more powerful Lightning. A combination of Lightning and Dark. Currently it is used by Light's Shadow. Ink, A stronger and more powerful Water-like element. A combination of Water and Dark. Currently it is used by Sock Monkey Artist. Star, A unique element. A combination of Light and Earth. Currently it is used by Owne and Under. Metal Sand, A stronger and more powerful Sand. A combination of Earth and Dark. Currently it is used by The Dark Iron Maiden. Sand, A unique element. A combination of Air and Earth. Currently it is used by Rubrum. Ice, A unique element. A combination of Air and Water. Currently it is used by Nix the Demon of the Snow. Plasma, A stronger and more powerful Water. A combination of Lightning and Water. Currently it is used by Paco. Red Lightning, A stronger and more powerful Lightning. A combination of Lightning and Fire. Currently it is used by Dapatri K and Jojo the Almighty and Powerful. Holy Water, A stronger and more powerful Water able to melt Demons. A combination of Light and Water. Currently it is used by Dai. Sound, A unique element. A combination of Light and Air. Currently it is used by Adjacent. Smoke, A stronger and more powerful Air. A combination of Air and Dark. Currently it is used by Smaug. Three Ways Sun, A stronger and more powerful Star. A combination of Fire, Earth and Light. Currently it is used by Peter Wilconson. Wax, A stronger and more powerful Earth. A combination of Fire, Earth and Dark. Currently it is used by The Candleman. Glass, A stronger and more powerful Ice. A combination of Air, Earth and Lightning. Currently it is used by The Candleman. Liquid Metal, A stronger and more powerful Water. A combination of Dark, Earth and Water. Currently it is used by The Ryly. Bone, A unique element. A combination of Air, Earth and Dark. Currently it is used by Dolor and Necros. Blood, A unique element. A combination of Air, Water and Dark. Currently it is used by Dolor and Vein. Rubber, A unique element. A combination of Earth, Water and Lightning. Currently it is used by The Sheldon. Cloud, A unique element. A combination of Air, Water and Lightning. Currently it is used by The Grint Fit. Crimson Lightning, A stronger and more powerful Red Lightning. A combination of Dark, Fire and Lightning. Currently it is used by The Jojo the Almighty and Powerful. Four Ways Dark Cloud, A stronger and more powerful Cloud. A combination of Dark, Air, Water and Lightning. Currently it is used by The Adjacent. Curses/Magical Non-Element Abilities God of Otan Eye Curses: Shoots Lasers, If opponent is known personally and has less than half the power of God of Otan, Otan will have a guaranteed win, Slight Mind Reading, Manipulation of all Earthly Elements, If opponent is stared at long enough, they will go insane, Manipulates time with side affects, Acoustic Hallucinations, Visual Hallucinations, Severe Mind Reading, Makes the opponent feel sever pain, and feeling of death. Cat Eye Phases: Stage One: Red, Able to summon Tail, Stage Two: Green, No-clip, Stage Three: Purple, Teleport, Stage Four: Blue, Stage Five: Yellow. Peter's Eyes, Boots' Eye, Shelby's Eye. Dolor, Seriousness Curse: Anybody poked by Dolor's Tail who is serious, will experience their most dreaded fear. Anybody serious can be banished to Dolor's Realm for a time. Summonings: Able to summon weapons, creatures, power, ect. Jojo the Almighty and Powerful, Magnet: Able to control all types of metal, not limited to Metal Sand or Liquid Metal. The Chipper, Weaponize: Able to turn any living thing into a living weapon. Multum, Absorption: Able to absorb elemental attacks. The Fiddler, Acoustic Hallucinations: Anyone able to hear the fiddler's music, will have hallucinations. The Unknown Darkness, Unknown Ability: Able to inhabit anything, being able to use that inhabitant's abilities after it transfers, the host also keeps past inhabitant's abilities. Vetus, Soul: Able to transfer souls from living things into dead/non-living things. Able to steal souls from contact of Vetus' body and use the soul's ability/power. The Sleek, Foxtrot and Peter, Infinite Power: A user of this has the potential to unlock seemingly infinite power, but the only example of that is Peter. Hand Man, Hand God: Able to turn into the hand god and use it's power. Sheldon, Mult-Eye: Able to see any attack coming from someone with twice or less his power level. Memoriae, Time Control: Able to go back in time or forward in time twice he amount of years it has lived. Octon, Dream Shift: Able to transform into whatever form it pleases. Ghost Knight, Invisibility and Massless: Able to turn invisible and go through walls. Peter All Mode: Able to use all of the darkness' past host's powers at once. Binky, Regeneration: If Binky is injured, it will heal extremely fast, and over the course of time Binky will continue to grow and choose what is grown.